


john doesn't want to sleep alone

by traceyourshadows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traceyourshadows/pseuds/traceyourshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was incredibly thoughtful of dave to leave john with his blanket, but where was dave?</p>
            </blockquote>





	john doesn't want to sleep alone

john opened his eyes only to be surprised by his surroundings. the room was lit all wrong, arranged all wrong, and shaped all wrong—it wasn’t his.

and this furniture beneath him was comfortable and pretty warm, sure, but it was not his bed. it was a couch.  
  
and the blanket wrapped around him was just a bit too large and fluffy to be his own.   
  
he remembered after a moment, though—he and dave had been watching a movie in dave’s livingroom.  
  
the television was off now, though, and the blond in question was nowhere to be found.  
  
john wasn’t sure how he felt about that.  
  
of course, it was incredibly thoughtful of dave to leave john with his blanket.  
  
but where was dave?  
  
john thought about it then decided he didn’t quite want to be alone in this room, even if it was comfortable and warm. so he tipped himself off the couch, scooping the blanket up in his arms and padding off in his thin white socks for the deeper regions of the house.   
  
the door to dave’s room was open, which was unusual. but it allowed john to easily spot dave - sprawled across his bed, partially blanketed by a pair of pillows, and snoring softly.   
  
john hesitated there.  
  
then he gathered his courage, walked up to the bed, and crawled onto it. he took a moment to clumsily arrange the blanket, dropping most of it right on top of dave before managing to spread it sort of evenly. dave kept snoring. that was okay.  
  
john sat there for a moment, examining dave’s sleeping face. he’d taken the sunglasses off; they laid on his nightstand. dave looked kind of precious without them.   
  
then john laid down beside dave, tucking himself beneath one outstretched arm against dave’s chest. he tugged at the blanket, pulling it far enough to cover him, too—it really was a warm blanket.  
  
suddenly dave stirred. head lifting a bit, a word slurred from sleepy lips. “john?”  
  
john’s cheeks heated, and he contemplated ducking his head beneath the blanket and not answering, but he pushed out the words, “it’s me.” dave didn’t speak again, but he did move. his limbs withdrew a bit, and he rolled over. john felt even warmer when an arm slipped under the nook between his head and shoulder and another tucked itself across his waist, the hand above coming to rest against his upper back.  
  
when the movement stopped, john wriggled closer, unfolding from his fetal position to situate himself against dave’s body. acknowledgement came in the form of dave’s fingers lightly stroking between john’s shoulderblades.   
  
john didn’t close his eyes until he’d folded one arm against dave’s chest and placed the other along the boy’s side.  
  
dave’s head ducked closer, and lips pressed against john’s forehead for a moment before mumbling, “g’night, john.”  
  
“night, dave.” a large smile occupied john’s face.  
  
neither spoke nor moved again. they fell asleep, quite content, in each other’s arms.


End file.
